Episode 2061 (7th March 1996)
Plot Ned is proud of Jan for attacking Kim. Zak is nursing a black-eye. He wants to find the person who called out Nellie's name. Jan asks Roy to get some provisions from the post office. She wants him to ask for credit. Vic is moaning about the size of the Glovers tab. He wants them to pay up. Betty is resentful about not getting the housekeeper job. She and Viv admire Jan for standing up to Kim. Kim and Dave are rowing about Jan. Kim is trying to cut him off from his friends and family. Frank enjoys seeing them row. Kathy is let down as Betty asks for the day and night off. It is the first gourmet evening and she will need some help. Eric calls up at the Dingles to discuss Zak's next fight. Zak realises that it was Eric who called out Nellie's name to distract him. He threatens him, but Eric is surprisingly helped out by Tina who asks for a lift up to Home Farm so that she can go and pay the rent. Butch asks for his money from the fight, but Sam overhears and goes in to tell Zak that his own son bet on him to lose. Zoe tells Emma that she has invited Frank out for dinner with them at Kathy's as she wants to tell him about the marriage blessing. Kathy asks Jan to be a waitress for the night. Jan is grateful for the extra money. Eric threatens Kathy that if the evening does not go well, he will be round for some more furniture. Tina takes the rent money to Chris. He and Frank are just discussing the housekeeper position. She asks if Mandy got the job. When she hears that she hasn't, Tina offers her own services. Frank refuses politely until Kim walks in and Frank notices how easily Tina can insult her. He decides to offer Tina the job much to Kim and Chris's astonishment. Butch invites Mandy out for the gourmet evening at the tearooms. She wants to see the colour of his money and assures him that there will be no afters. Betty overhears Vic and Viv arguing about the Glovers tab. Biff is teaching Linda to drive. She can't seem to get the hang of it and is kangarooing all over the place. Scott and Roy are having a furtive smoke. Jan approaches and they have to hide the cigars. Jan asks about the shopping and Roy tells her that she cannot have any more credit from the shop. She is fuming. When she stomps off, Scott finds his pocket on fire. Kathy and Sean are frantically busy in the kitchen. He has spent hours preparing a fish stock which is bubbling away on the stove. Nick walks in with Alice on his shoulders. She catches the saucepan and knocks its contents on the floor. Sean has to improvise with a simple sauce. Dave and Kim realise that Frank is just trying to wind them up by employing Tina. The gourmet evening is in full swing. Jan is in a bad mood and the last thing she needs is Butch who is not impressed by the menu - Warm scallop salad with pan-fried loin of lamb, sun dried roast tomatoes in a pesto sauce and a medley of vegetables, followed by chocolate marquis in a creme anglais. Frank, Zoe and Emma are impressed by the menu. Jan is still in a terrible mood. Butch shakes a can of lager over himself. Zak manages to frighten Eric into giving him a share of his profits from the fight. Jan asks Kathy if she can have her wages now in cash. She then storms into The Woolpack and thrusts the money at Viv before insulting her and saying that she won't be using the shop ever again. Zoe finally plucks up the courage to tell Frank about the church blessing. He is visibly shocked. Cast Regular cast *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Kim Tate - Claire King *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp Guest cast None Locations *Holdgate Farm - Driveway and backyard *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Home Farm - Living room, kitchen and stables office *The Old School Tearooms - Restaurant and kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Robblesfield Way Notes *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 13,120,000 viewers (7th place). Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes